


Afterwards

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting together is the easy part (sorta), staying together a little harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling In

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something a bit different and have plot with porn. But even still major canon divergence with Pietro not dead and an Avenger and Clint single and still active on the team.

If anyone asked him Clint would not be able to answer about when he fell in love with the white haired speedster. There was an obvious connection from the start with them, though it was more annoyance than anything else then.

Looking back Clint could tell a part of it came from the fact that he could see a bit of his younger self in Pietro. The cockiness, rashness and a chip on his shoulder the size of a small country. And it was probably that was why he could not quite leave him alone. He learned everything the hard way to become who he was today and a part of him just wanted to save Pietro from some of that trouble.

Of course spending time with him meant getting to know him better and sometimes see glimpses of what was behind the bravado and posturing that Pietro used as his default. To see him worry about his sister, pretend that he was not swelling with joy whenever someone complimented him for doing well on a mission and his penchant for sweets. Every time he got the chance to see another facet of him revealed Clint grew more attached to him. Especially when it came to the looks that only he received from the younger man. Like the one Pietro had been giving him lately, that he could not quite place at first.

It was intense and as much wanting as seeking something from him. Clint could never hold that gaze as it stirred emotions in him he was certain he should be avoiding when it came to Pietro. Certainly he found him attractive and had come to enjoy his company but he had seen him flirt with some of the other personnel around head quarters. He never seemed to stay with anyone long and Clint was not the kind of guy that did flings. Plus who was he even kidding that Pietro wanted him in the first place. He was probably just wanting approval from a father-figure since he had been without one for so long. Something Clint could relate to with losing his parents when he was young.

So when Pietro looked at him like that he always put on his best paternal face and the younger man would go back to being the usual pain he was. That was until he almost physically collided with him while turning a corner in a hallway at Avengers Headquarters one day. Thankfully Pietro’s superhuman reflexes stopped them in time putting his arms up as a barrier between them. But instead of taking his hands off from where they landed on the archer's chest he kept them in place as he locked eyes with the older man. Clint felt almost consumed by the intensity of his gaze that had a lust that Clint could not ignore. Before he could react the younger man had his lips on his. In shock the archer stepped back then mumbled something about being in a hurry to meet up with Natasha as he looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He did not bother to wait for a reaction or answer from the younger man and hurried away.

All the way to where he was supposed to meet his teammate he berated himself for not figuring it out sooner. They were going to need to talk about it. That much Clint knew. He just had no clue what he had to say though. He refused to be a one night stand no matter what. There was definitely a part of that which was tempting but Clint knew that the moment he let himself fall for someone he could not get himself to just let go without dragging himself through more heartache he cared to ever feel. But what a beautiful mistake Pietro would be. Still not worth the pain though.

When he found Natasha, as he was originally trying to do, he put it all in the back of his mind so he could focus on work like usual. After a series of meetings, each one more boring than the next, it was already evening. After a quick dinner he decided that it would be better to get things cleared up sooner rather than later with Pietro.

Unfortunately when Pietro did not want to be found he was near impossible to get a hold of. He just needed the slightest of hints that Clint was nearby to run off somewhere else so when the archer would reach his last location he would at best have someone tell him that he just missed the speedster.

After about an hour of searching Clint gave up in frustration and decided to vent that out with a workout before calling it a day. He returned to his room to change and midway through getting his workout clothes on there was a timid knock on his door.

Cautiously he opened the door and was surprised to see Pietro there. Not so surprised that the young man was looking rather put out and assumed someone must have told him to come get him for something or he would have never come under his on volition. The younger man was trying not to look at him but Clint caught him quickly glancing at his bare chest, as he had not gotten around to putting his shirt on yet.

He crossed his arms, feeling rather under dressed for this, then asked, “What can I help you with?”

It was almost comical with how hard Pietro was trying not to look at him, and failing, as he responded, “Wanda thought we should talk. I didn’t agree but it’s Wanda. And we’ve talked now so-“

“No!” Clint cut him off and grabbed one of his wrists to make sure he did not run off again. “Your sister is right, as usual. Now if you want this done and over with then come in and let’s get started.”

Pietro looked rather pained at the suggestion but did not fight Clint pulling him into his room, though looked a bit panicked when the older man closed the door. Once inside Clint let go of him and he went over to stand at the corner of Clint’s dresser, which Clint noted gave him a straight path to his door. The archer took a seat on his bed by the shirt he still had not managed to put on.

Not bothering to wait to see if Pietro was actually going to say something Clint began talking. “Look, sorry ‘bout earlier. It just took me by surprise and really was not meant to be anything against you.

“I probably need my head examined for this, but I do like you. And I would be a terrible secret agent not to notice that you like me too by now. But that’s where things are getting complicated for me.”

“You’re not _that_ old,” Pietro cut in and took down Clint’s pride by a couple of notches in the process. He at least noticed the archer’s deflated expression and tried to fix things, “I mean, I’m not _that_ young.”

Clint sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not that. I don’t do hit and runs when it comes to relationships. I’ve seen you around with others here so unless you want something more than a fling please do me a favor and drop it.”

He looked at the floor as he waited for his answer. He could not suppress years of skills though and felt some relief when he noticed Pietro left the area he was standing to join him on sitting on the edge of his bed. After what felt like an unbearable amount of time the younger man spoke up, “I’ve tried dropping it. You didn’t seem to want to see more than some kid so I tried to move on. That’s what everyone else has been. But I always end up at you and I can’t stand trying to make do with a poor replacement. I’ve liked you since I became an Avenger. You can ask Wanda if you don’t believe me. But I do, I love you.”

Just to make sure this was indeed Pietro who was saying this, Clint looked over at him finally. It was surreal to see him look more vulnerable than he had ever before. There were still questions he wanted answered but seeing the younger man be more heartfelt than he had before all his other worries seemed to fade into the background. He wanted nothing more to take the worry and doubt away so he scooted over to sit next to him, taking one of his hands in his own. “It’s hard to see you as a kid when you keep wearing shirts a size too small.”

The relief he saw in Pietro’s face was enough to convince him that this was a good idea. They can sort out everything else later, right now it was about letting themselves give in to what they had been denying themselves until now. With that thought Clint leaned in for a kiss.

Pietro eagerly met him part way to get his lips on him. While Clint was going for something soft and tender the younger man was passionate and needy. Clint relented to him, as it really began to hit him that Pietro was his. A bolt of desire went through him with that and he shifted his position to sit more on the bed to have better leverage to pull the younger man closer to him.

Hands began to roam his uncovered chest and he suddenly felt that they were wearing too much. He slipped a hand under Pietro’s shirt and he wondered how far he could go. The part of his brain telling him to slow down was drowned out by his want to have someone he could have this close to him again. When they parted their mouths to catch a breath he blurted out, “Stay the night.”

“I have, nowhere, else to be,” came the answer between light kisses.

“Are you sure?” he asked, making sure to look Pietro in the eyes as he did so.

The younger man’s desire bore through him as he answered, “Yes, I want all of you Clint.”

“All?”

Pietro placed a hand on the crotch of Clint’s sweat pants and gently squeezed to feel the semi-hard member hidden inside. “All.” With his blue eyes filled with lust he continued, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Clint felt his mind just give out on him. He really did not think this through. In fact he stopped at the making out part forgetting that an invitation to spend the night was going to lead to this. The one head that was still working was all for it, especially with the feel of the younger man’s hand on it. As his other head began to think again he decided to take that lead. They _were_ both consenting adults and he did want to see all the sides of Pietro he possibly could after all. He then did a quick mental inventory to see if he could even make it happen.

He then lent in to give Pietro a kiss before telling him, “Then wait here a moment while I get some lube.”

With that he pulled himself away from the bed to dart into his bathroom to get the small tube of lube he kept in the medicine cabinet. He quickly checked the good by date on it and that he could get it open, as it had been some time since he had a use for it. With those cleared he headed back to the bedroom.

The sight that he came back to almost made his mind short circuit again as Pietro had used the time to divest himself of all his clothes. Since he was still sitting on the bed Clint tossed the tube of lube over to him as he said, “Here, hold this.”

With his hands free he easily took off his sweatpants and underwear so he could join Pietro in diving right into things.

Once on the bed the two maneuvered themselves to near the center on top of the blankets. Pietro handed Clint the tube as they kissed. He was glad that he tested the cap earlier so it was easy to open, as he was rather preoccupied with feeling Pietro’s hands making their way all over his body to worry about struggling to open the tube.

With his legs he got the younger man to spread his own to give him the access he was going to need. He spread the lube liberally on his index finger to use that to start prepping Pietro’s hole, getting a moan from him.

Encouraged by the reaction and feeling that he had spread enough of the lube around the entrance he began to push his finger in. “Relax,” he told the younger man when his sphincter tensed around the finger tip.

He could feel Pietro take a couple of deep breaths under him then tried to breach his hole once more. This time he had more luck as he got the digit in. He curled it a little to see about finding the prostrate and knew he must have found it when Pietro suddenly bucked his hips as he let out a deep moan.

After a couple more strokes with his finger he pulled it out to ready adding a second to it. With the lube applied where it needed to be he pushed in again and already found it easier to enter. “Clint,” Pietro gasped as he worked on stretching him out. “Stop teasing. I want you in me.”

“You’re not going to be able to run anywhere in the morning if I do,” Clint warned but still got ready to insert another finger. When he moved the three fingers in and out of the younger man he finally felt that Pietro was ready to have request granted.

“Just a moment more,” Clint told him as he pulled out his fingers to use what looked to be the last of his lube on slicking up his member.

He then lined himself up and guided his cock into Pietro’s waiting hole. He slowly pushed his way into him. Even with the preparation he was tight and he wanted to make sure Pietro was going to get as much pleasure as he could with this. The younger man wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him in close until he was in to the hilt, his balls resting against the taunt ass under him.

“Clint,” Pietro moaned his name and the archer could not think of a time that he loved hearing his own name more.

He leaned forward to lightly kiss the younger man before telling him, “I know. Just want to make sure this keeps feeling good for you.”

Wanting to keep true to his word Clint took a hold of Pietro’s stiff member that was already leaking precum. The touch got a gasp from the white haired youth but he was soon back to moans of pleasure as Clint played with the sensitive head of his cock.

He then shifted his position a little just to see how the younger man would react to the movement and when he got moan from it he took it as a sign that he could start moving.

He kept his movements small and short at first just to make sure Pietro was adjusting to him and slowly began picking up his pace when he got no signs that the other man was in pain. It also helped that Pietro kept moaning his name and telling him how good it felt. He could only hope that the noises he was making was letting Pietro know that the feeling was mutual as he tended to have trouble with forming coherent words during sex.

Pietro took hold of his shoulders with his hands, nails digging in that would definitely leave marks afterwards, as the pace of his thrusts picked up. The younger man moved his hips in rhythm of his pumping so he was meeting him each time he pushed inside of him. Clint made sure to angle himself so when he did enter his member would brush the prostrate to give Pietro all the pleasure that brought him. 

“Clint, I’m-“ was all the warning Pietro got out before he began to come, streaks of white coming out of his cock in between their bodies. As he came he clenched his ass which got a loud moan out of the archer.

The added pressure to his member was enough to send him over the edge and to start with own orgasm. He stayed buried in the younger man as he shot his load in several spurts. When he was done he let himself collapse on Pietro, feeling too spent to do much more at that moment.

Clint finally pulled out of him so he could go to the bathroom again to get a wet cloth. He came back and cleaned up the cum off them both before throwing the cloth in the direction of his dirty laundry pile in the corner of the room.

He then moved to lie on his side beside his now lover. Pietro looked over at him and Clint just smiled as he placed a hand on the side of his face so he could play with the end of the speedster’s long white hair with his fingers. “This good?” he asked softly.

Pietro nodded then smirked. “Should have done this much sooner.”

“Then why’d you take so long to kiss me?” Clint sleepily asked.

He was not sure if Pietro answered or not as he drifted off, not willing to fight the sleep overcoming him. Which was fair enough as there probably was not a better way to end the day.


	2. Even Ground

As Pietro began to wake up he had to wonder why the voice in his head sounded decidedly female. That was until he then recognized the voice to belong to his sister and that she was waking him up so he would not be late for his early morning training session.

He winced as he felt a discomfort as he moved to get up. He of course had to push for full blown sex for his first time with Clint, and that just had to be the night before he had training with Captain America in charge. This was going to be a nightmare and he doubted Steve would appreciate hearing his excuse if he wanted to try to get out of it. And while his enhanced metabolism meant he could heal faster than the average person it unfortunately was not that fast.

Wanda urgently summoned him again. He looked over at the clock on Clint’s nightstand and could understand why, as he only had a few minutes before the aforementioned training started. He hated leaving like this but being late to one of Steve’s training sessions was not an option if he wanted to avoid having to run extra laps.

In a blur he got his pants back on then raced out of the archer’s room to get to his own. Thankfully the soreness was more of a distraction than real pain, but running drills did nothing to help ease it. 

He did not get a chance to see Clint until the afternoon. Mostly because he ended up on the receiving end of a lecture from Steve about slacking off during training. Pietro was tempted to tell the man why exactly he was not up to speed that morning, just seeing his reaction would be so worth it, but he had the feeling Clint would not be pleased. He seemed to have a lot of respect for him.

After that done with he had been hoping to go in search for the object of his affection but should have known that Wanda would have been waiting for him. He could tell from how controlled she had set her face to look like she was feeling nothing in particular that she was quite anxious. He was able to relieve some of that worry by giving her a big smile and squeezing her hand. “I guess I owe you a thank you,” he told her in Sokovian. 

“I’ll just put it on your tab,” she replied in their mother tongue, smiling now. A blush crept onto her cheeks as then she asked, “Are you going to be okay? You were, you, ah-“

While he could feel some heat rise on his face Pietro would be damned to admit he was blushing too. He tried to be as nonchalant as possible when he answered, “I’ll be okay. Just going full speed has consequences I should have thought about.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean you didn’t bother to deal with the heart of your problem,” Wanda said eyeing him cautiously.

He fidgeted under her gaze. “There was some talk and agreement.”

“Pietro!” she snapped and he took a step back from her. “I am not going to stand having to deal with you pining over him because you don’t have the guts to tell him that you love him.”

“I did tell him, and the agreement was that he did not want a relationship unless it was serious,” he defended himself.

Wanda tilted her head looking suspicious still. “Then why do you feel so unsure?”

Pietro sighed then confessed, “Because that was all we talked about before turning words into actions and he was still asleep when I left. So I have no idea what to tell you without getting into things I know you don’t want to hear about my love life.”

It was Wanda’s turn to sigh. “Well then I suggest you go find him and this time do more talking than acting. Perhaps an apology for leaving before he woke up for starters.”

“Maybe you need to find someone to pine over so you don’t have to live your love life vicariously through me,” he joked as he used an arm to give her shoulders a hug.

“As if you wouldn’t try to chase anyone away if they tried to date me.”

“I’ll just be weeding out the weak,” he joked to get the last word in before speeding off. Not as fast as he usually did and he decided to return to his room first and rest up. He knew Clint’s usual schedule well enough to know that he was probably busy with meetings, being a senior member of the team.

He knew there was a good chance he would find Clint in the cafeteria around noon and aimed for that. The cafeteria was a large spacious room that was hardly ever near full. Most tended to just take their food and head off somewhere else with it instead of actually using one of the plentiful circular tables in the area. For whatever reason Clint liked eating his meals there, though always in a corner of the room. Which made him easy for Pietro to spot from the doors.

From the way Clint was scowling Pietro figured he must have had a rough day. He was doing his usual stare at something below him when he wanted to shut out the world around him. His target this time being the meal he was stabbing at more than consuming. Pietro grinned as he sped over to take a seat next to his lover, self-assured that his presence should be enough to cheer the man up.

So he was not prepared when Clint glared at him, his nostrils flaring, and snapped, “Where have you been?”

Pietro looked at him perplexed. “You’re angry at me?”

“Of course I’m angry,” the older man hissed and Pietro scooted his chair away from him a bit, “I told you last night I wasn’t some kind of hit and run and I end up waking in an empty bed. No note, not even a text to give some kind of excuse.”

He looked at him incredulously. “I left clothes in your room.”

“Where?”

Pietro tried to remember exactly where he had discarded his clothes and remembered having to pull his pants out from where a pant leg was peaking out under the bed. “I think they may have ended up under the bed.”

“How was I supposed to notice them, then?”

“Alright, I admit I was rushing because I almost late for training this morning. And since I was still too sore to go full speed I didn’t have the time as I was leaving. And I was so intent on seeing you again I didn’t think to bother with a text.”

A flash of concern crossed Clint’s face as he heard Pietro mention being sore which seemed to bring done his anger levels as well. He looked at his plate intently which Pietro had learned was a clear sign that he was trying to get his thoughts straight in his head before he talked. So he waited for Clint to speak, going over several scenarios in his mind of where this conversation was going to go. None covered what the older man said next though. “I’m probably making an ass of myself, aren’t I?”

Pietro smirked, happy to have something of the usual Clint back. “Nothing I haven’t seen before. And honestly your ass is one of your better features.”

The older man gave him a familiar exasperated look before getting his own snarky remark in, “You’re making me glad I can literally be a pain in your ass right now.”

“But you still love me,” he countered, looking at him hopefully. As much as he loved their banter he wanted to confirm that things really had changed between them.

Clint sighed but Pietro had noticed a smile that crossed his lips for a brief moment beforehand. Though whatever he was going to say next seemed to die the moment the loud laughter of a group of trainees broke out. His eyes darted back to the food on his plate as he pursed his lips. 

A heavy feeling formed in Pietro’s stomach when it crossed his mind that Clint may want to keep their relationship secret. That was not what he expected though thinking of how long Clint had been a secret agent he wondered if he should have. Clint asked, “What’s your schedule for the rest of the day?”

“Completely free.” He did have some errands to run for himself but he was more than willing to put those off. 

“Okay. Well I won’t be free until after four so you’re going to have to be patient. But we really need to talk. Get ourselves on even ground.”

“Okay.” There was then an uncomfortable moment where Pietro was not sure if he should stay or go. 

Clint helped give him a cue at least by reaching under the table to squeeze his thigh. The blond archer looked over at Pietro and asked, “See you later, kid?”

He smirked, fighting to keep it from becoming a full smile. “Sure, old man.”

Feeling bold when he used his powers to leave he made sure to give Clint a quick kiss. He doubted the older man would feel much of it, just the slightest of touches on his lips for less than a second. But he still felt it was worth it as a reminder of things he hoped to do in much slower speeds later.

Living at high speeds meant that time in general seemed to move far too slowly at times. As Pietro waited until four p.m. it seemed to pass agonizingly slow. He did his errands, which included a shopping trip to stock up on some toiletries. He was able to waste some time as he wondered if he should get a new tube of lube for Clint, recalling that they used the last of his last one last night. In the end he went for it, pocketing it once he got back to his room so he would not forget. But even then that did not fill enough time to save him from having far too much time to know what to do with.

In the end he could not even recall how he made it through. It would not hurt to be a little early he figured and zipped over to Clint’s room and left the minute changed to a quarter until four. He knocked on the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he hoped that he was not too early.

He went to give it one more impatient knock when the door finally opened and Pietro was rewarded with the sight of wet Clint with only a bath towel on. “Come in, don’t touch,” the older man warned with a stern look before he headed back towards his bathroom. 

Pietro took no time entering the room and was so sorely tempted to ignore Clint’s second order. But he was going to be good because he was certain he would be rewarded for it later. If he was lucky maybe he could convince Clint to allow him to choose that reward as he licked his lips at the thought of hot shower sex filled his mind. 

As he waited for Clint the re-emerge from the bathroom he placed the lube he bought earlier on the bedside table. He noticed that the shirt and boxer briefs he left in the room had been retrieved from where they were and placed on the top of the bed, neatly folded. Those were moved to the top of the dresser so they would not be misplaced later if things went the way he wanted.

Clint came out of the bathroom far more dressed than Pietro had cared for with a loose purple and gray T-shirt with jeans. As he dumped the clothes he had changed out of he started talking. “Alright, time to make sure we aren’t setting ourselves up for heartbreak,” he said sounding more as if he was talking to himself than to the other man in the room. Clothes dumped he looked over at Pietro who had taken up standing next to the dresser and sheepishly smiled. “I’m going to be completely honest but I’m not the greatest at relationships. Or at least romantic ones.”

“You did fine last night,” Pietro countered, feeling rather at ease with Clint’s confession. He had worried that his lack of experience with any kind of meaningful romantic relationship would put himself on a completely different level than the older man in that regard. But it sounded like it may not be much of an issue after all. 

Clint snorted at his comment though. “And what was romantic about last night?”

Pietro cocked his head, as he knew this was not going to sound quite right but he went with it anyway, “Because you loved every minute of me.”

“Being with you, you mean,” Clint corrected after looking a bit puzzled at first. “And it sounds like we need to start with figuring out what being romantic even means for us.”

“It’s just doing things out of love,” Pietro said with a bit of a smug smile. He was starting to see how Clint could be bad at relationships if he was messing up with the basics. “As simple as that.”

The older man ran a hand over his short hair, still wet and looking rather dark from the recent shower. He was smiling slightly but Pietro noticed his blue eyes reflected a sadness in them instead. He could only assume it was from the archer remembering past loves gone wrong and while he was curious about those at the same time he wanted Clint to forget about those people and focus on him now. 

“It’s all I need,” he spoke up when the older man still had not spoken, “everything else is bonus.”

Blue eyes locked on his and Pietro hoped he would see that he was being completely serious. “I’ve never had much since my parents died, so I don’t have need for things that will just clutter up a place.”

The older man then finally had a smile that reached his eyes and Pietro could feel his heart pick up its pace knowing he was the cause. Clint then walked over to stand right in front of him and place a hand on his chest before locking eyes once more to tell him softly, “I can work with that.”

Pietro placed a hand over Clint’s when he asked, “And you? What’s romantic?”

“Honestly your definition is good enough for me. But dates that take us away from bedrooms are included in that.”

A devious smile crossed his lips. “Well it is a big facility.”

Clint shook his head. “You have not looked at the security system schematics of it, have you?”

Pietro shrugged. “There’s a lot of places outside of it then.”

The older man chuckled as he reached up with his free hand to ruffle the long white strands of hair of Pietro’s hair. “You’re hopeless.”

He just shrugged again. The conversation fell into a lull then and since Clint was making no move to close the physical distance between them he figured he wanted to keep talking so he told him, “Wanda knows about us.”

Clint nodded, “So does Natasha. So we are going to need to move fast to make sure we’re the ones to tell Steve.”

“Why?” he asked nervously. He thought Clint and Natasha were friends so it made no sense she would make things hard for them. Unless the issue was Steve not being happy about hearing the news from anyone else.

Clint smirked mischievously. “I don’t know about you but I want to see Steve’s face when he hears the news.” 

“I thought you were friends.”

“We are but he has great reactions when he’s flustered.”

Pietro moved his free hand to rest on Clint’s hip. “Much more interested in getting your reactions.”

The archer chuckled as he backed off and away from him. Pietro’s brows furrowed confused and a little annoyed by the sudden change. This only got Clint to smile as he backs up to take a seat on his bed as he said, “Well then that’s another mutual feeling for us.”

Pietro has to fight the urge to go over to push Clint down under him so they can have a sequel to the previous night. Instead he bits his bottom lip trying to think of something else to see to move their conversation along again.

Clint was the one to fill the lull this time as he asked, “Want to go grab some dinner? Somewhere away from this place.” 

“Already wanting to wine and dine me?” he answered, trying to play it cool despite feeling anything but. 

Clint got up to move over to his closet to pull out a black jacket. “Well considering what we did last night I think we’ve passed that step.”

He then went back over to Pietro to pull him close for a kiss. That was finally all Pietro needed to finally let some of his pent up passion out. He deepened the kiss, opening lips to taste as much as he can not wanting to end this anytime soon. Clint went with it, matching his actions, until they had to part for breath.

“See you in the garage,” the older man told him as he pulled himself away.

While there was a quip on his lips but he let it die, as it dawned on him that he should probably wear something different than the track pants and tight shirt for this. After they parted Pietro went to his room to try to find something that could be date worthy. 

Finally on his own he had no trouble with letting himself grin ear to ear at the fact that he was actually going on a date with Clint. Things were moving like a whirlwind but he personally would not have it any other way. He had a lot of time to make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not exactly happy with how this came out even though there are parts I liked. But hopefully I can finish this strong to make up for this chapter.


	3. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro go on their date and things end up going South because they are two stubborn people.

Clint took a look at the available vehicles in the garage and frowned. Stark and his affinity for sports car meant that most of the vehicles were either all flash or complete utility. Neither was what he was looking for to keep things inconspicuous. His car had broken down a month ago and being the clunker it was it had been easier to finally give up on it than to get it fixed once more. And with a massive garage full of vehicles he could use he found little reason to replace it. Though he was starting to create a list as time passed as none of what was available was something he would really care to actually drive on a steady basis.

He settled for one of the black SUVs meant for undercover surveillance, as it at least would not have an Avengers logo on it. He had already learned from experience that the sports cars tended to attract a good deal of attention from the locals as he never had managed to go out in one without running into a gear head that wanted to discuss the car in length.

As he went to open the door to the vehicle he felt the familiar displacement of air that heralded the arrival of the white haired youth. He then had hands on his hips after a quick kiss on the back of his neck before he was able to turn around.

He was going to do the usual quip but stopped when he noticed that the younger man had changed clothes. The simple light blue collared shirt, which brought out the color in his eyes, clung to his body in the most perfect ways. As much as he had mocked skinny jeans in the past he felt an appreciation for them for how Pietro looked in them. “Make me feel underdressed,” he was all he could get out, reflecting on the worn jeans and simple T-shirt with black and gray jacket he had on.

“Should I change?” Pietro asked earnestly.

Clint shook his head. “No, you look fine. Like always.”

He could have laughed at how Pietro looked like he was preening at the compliment. Though he could not hold it against him, he was definitely the looker of the two. “Do you need me to get the door for you?” he asked, teasingly.

In response Pietro was gone from his side as quickly as he came and the next thing Clint knew the younger man was in the passenger seat already buckling his seatbelt. Looking at the archer with a smug smirk he told him, “No, just for you to hurry up and get us out of here.”

The drive to the nearest town was a mix of comfortable silence and small talk, mostly about the team and training. It was hard to believe they hardly talked to each other before with just how easy it was to just talk to each other now.

Pulling up to the diner it finally hit Pietro that they were going to be out together in public. He had rarely left the Avengers HQ grounds and his inexperience with the general public was making him wish he paid more attention in the public relations courses he kept getting sent to. But then again how hard could it be to order food and eat? He had done that plenty of times at the cafeteria and this diner could not be that different.

There were not a lot of people there, as it was still early for dinner, just a couple of solo diners in booths, one looking much more absorbed with the work he had sprawled across the table than the food on his plate. Then a mother with three young children with her that she was trying to manage as she looked to be filling a paper form while eating a dinner of her own.

He let Clint lead them to a booth not too far from the entrance. Clint took a closer glance at the small paper stand that advertised specials as they waited for service. The waitress was an older lady who was friendly enough and got them set for drinks while they looked over the menu.

There really was not anything that looked appetizing to Pietro, as everything looked to have a layer of grease added to it. He ended up getting a Rueben sandwich as Clint got a heart attack disguised as a bacon cheeseburger.

Clint noticed the barely concealed look of distaste coming from Pietro as he finished his order and shook his head slightly. “You should know by now how I eat,” he chided.

The younger man scrunched up his nose. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Clint began talking about something related to American eating habits but Pietro stopped paying attention with the first few words. He was not going to defend his dislike of overly greasy food and he wanted to have some fun with Clint by ignoring one of his speeches. He may love the man but that did not mean he was not going to keep teasing and poking fun of him.

As he let his mind wonder he noticed the two boys the woman had with her head towards the restrooms, the oldest had to be only around seven or eight and looked rather annoyed at having to oversee his toddler brother. It reminded him of walking to and from school with Wanda when they were little and how Wanda would get annoyed with him wanting to stop to check out every little thing that caught his interest.

A touch of fingers on the hand he had laying on the table jolted him to look over at Clint who looked amused. “So soft spot for kids confirmed?” he asked.

“Just caught in a memory,” he corrected. Clint was not wrong, just Pietro was not going to let him know anytime soon.

Clint gave him a thoughtful look, most likely weighing the idea of asking about it, but in the end said nothing. He took a drink of water instead before changing the conversation to places Pietro would like to see, preferable with him as he made note to mention. It was not a topic the younger man had thought about in general so he just came up with a couple places in the U.S. and let Clint weigh in on them. He ended up insisting that they go to Niagara Falls in the near future as long as a mission did not pop up.

The conversation hit another lull and Pietro was beginning to get impatient for the food. He took a look around the diner once more and noticed that the man with the brief case of work had collected his things and was on his way out. In his path though were the two boys coming back from the restroom the younger one dodging out before his brother would be directly in front of the man in a few steps. With the man’s eyes glued to his cell phone screen he knew they were set to collide and he instantly went into reaction mode.

In the blink of an eye Pietro had crossed the room to block the boy from going a step forward. It did mean being directly in the way of the man who of course promptly ran right into him, dropping his phone in the process.

The man let out a swear as he was bumped back in the collision then snapped, “What the hell?”

“You should watch where you’re going. You could have run into those children and caused far worse damage,” Pietro snapped back, not wanting to back down until the children had finished scurrying back to their beckoning mother.

“How the hell would I have done that with your sorry ass in the way?” the man asked accusingly. He then looked down at the phone that had now had a completely shattered screen now. “Shit, you asshole you broke my phone!” 

Before Pietro could respond Clint was there by his side and telling the man as he held out a business card with the Stark Industries logo on it, “Don’t worry about it, sir. If you just call the number on this card all damages will be covered.” He then nudged Pietro, “And you’re sorry for bumping into him, right?”

The younger man shot a glare his way, as he answered, “No. I’m not at all.”

Clint’s clam expression left in a flash of anger set in Pietro’s direction. He still tried to look as polite as he could while he was fuming as he addressed the man again, “Then I’m sorry for the inconvenience my companion has caused.”

The man picked up his phone then snatched the card out of Clint’s hand. “I don’t have the time for this,” was all he muttered before pushing past them to leave.

Pietro stormed over to where they had been sitting and sat down again to fume. Clint seemed to have other ideas though as he pulled out some cash from his wallet and placed it on the table counter. “Come on, we’re just ruining the atmosphere here for those who can actually still enjoy their food.”

“Fine.” The younger man pushed himself out of the seat and went right past Clint to head out the door. He went directly to the car’s passenger side to wait for the other man to come and unlock it. 

Clint looked to be in no better mood than he was inside the diner when he got to the car himself. He had to do a quick search for the car keys as he had forgotten which pocket he had put them in before he could hit the button to unlock the car.

It was enough time for Pietro to decide to say something after all. “So I’m just your companion now,” he grumbled, looking darkly at him across the hood of the vehicle.

Clint snapped back at him, “Look when you’re trying to de-escalate a situation avoiding bringing things up that can escalate it is essential. And unfortunately homophobic people don’t wear that information on their sleeves so I didn’t want to risk it.

“Besides what were you doing using your powers out in public? You know you’ve been told to try to avoid that outside of dire situations.”

Pietro’s anger was rekindled with that as he shot back, “Weren’t you listening to what I was saying? He was going to trip over one of the kids, or whack them with that briefcase of his.”

“And you had to use your powers to stop him, why again?” 

“Because I didn’t want to see a kid hurt. Unless you just wanted me to do nothing,” he accused. 

“I’m not saying that!” Clint objected. “I’m saying that there other ways to have handled it that did not involve using your powers. Like simply yelling out to get their attention.”

“There wasn’t time.”

“If there was time for you to speed over there I don’t see how there wasn’t time to yell out ‘Hey!’ or something.” 

That brought them to silence again, but without any of the comfort the earlier breaks in conversation had. Instead it just felt like there was something heavy bearing down on them as neither wanted to back down from their stances.

Clint though had a pang of common sense that reminded him that this was not the place to be doing this. “Look, let’s not argue about this in a parking lot. We can talk about it when we get back to headquarters.” 

The only response he got for that was a furious glare before Pietro got into the car, slamming the door shut of course. He may have closed his driver’s side door a bit harder than he should as well but he was not going to focus on that. He had to drive them back to headquarters and he was just going to concentrate on that until they got there. And somewhere on the drive he could finally feel some of his anger dissolve. 

The moment Clint cut off the engine though Pietro was out of the car and off to retreat to somewhere. So there went any hope of trying to work things out for that day. Clint just stayed in his seat, leaning against the wheel of the car his head in his hands as he wondered how things that were going so right managed to go so wrong so quickly. And over the dumbest little thing. 

No epiphany came to him but he was at least able to start to see that he was being far too stubborn. And he was certainly too hard on Pietro so he could not fault him too much for getting angry at him. He still stood by what he did, just perhaps not all he said. But he really needed to be saying this to Pietro but with the way he ran off he doubted he would get the chance to do so that night. 

He sighed deeply then got out of the car and returned the keys. He did not think of much of anything during his trek to his room, keeping his mind mostly blank so he could keep himself from getting too lost in thoughts to sleep. 

As he got ready to turn in early for the night he could not help but remember that it had only been a night ago he had sex with Pietro in it. He groaned. There was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep in the bed now that he recalled that. He instead grabbed a pillow and blanket and settled himself on the floor. He had slept in less comfortable spots and if anything it would help take his mind off the other man. He was going to have to fix things, but it would have to wait until morning at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. This section of what was going to be the first part of the chapter, but is now the full chapter, kept giving me trouble. But in the end I found something that worked as I sorta wanted it to and decided to divide the chapter up so there are now four chapters for this, plus an epilogue. But I do have the rest mostly written so those should be completed soon-ish.
> 
> Next chapter is making up and the epilogue is for a scene I could not fit in the chapters but I know we all want to see a flustered Steve.


	4. Making Up/Out

It took a moment to figure out why he was sleeping on the floor but the memories of how he ended up there came back quickly enough for Clint. As expected after a night’s sleep he could easily tell how silly the whole thing was and was more than prepared to apologize to Pietro. 

Unfortunately he learned that Pietro had volunteered to go on a mission with Natasha, Sam and Vision and was in the process of leaving for it by the time Clint had gotten ready to lead training for new recruits. He got to glimpse most of the group loading into a quinjet but after Pietro spotted him he refused to look his way. Clint grimaced as he was hoping his anger would have died out as well overnight. 

“What did you do this time?” Natasha asked as she snuck up next to him.

Clint sighed. “The usual.”

“You realize with you that could mean a great many things,” she teased and got the small smile out of her friend that she was aiming for.

It did not stay long as he looked at her seriously as he said, “I know he can be a pain but make sure he gets back okay.”

She reached up to give his shoulder a squeeze to reassure him. “Of course.” With a parting smile she left to join the rest of the team going on the mission.

The rest of the day just seemed to drag outside of the all too short times that they got updates on the mission. Of course those went quiet as the group made it to their destination in South America where they had to go into radio silence to keep the element of surprise. They were checking out an old HYDRA base that was rumored not to be as abandoned as previously reported but not active enough to believe that it was fully in use again.

Clint found himself not being able to sleep at all that night. About two in the morning he finally gave up on trying to sleep on the cot he had pulled out and taken to his room. He still did not trust himself to be able to sleep in his bed without thinking about Pietro, and he knew those thoughts would never let him sleep until he finally got the chance to talk to him. Not that not sleeping in the cot was helping which is why he let himself wonder to the empty cafeteria to get some coffee so he had something else to blame his sleepless night on.

He was not sure how much time had passed when Wanda came wondering in. when she spotted him in the corner she went directly over to him and took a seat. He could not read the expression on her face as it was rather neutral but he could guess what the subject of their conversation was going to be.

“Pietro was upset when he left,” she said, though not with the accusatory tone he expected but rather worried.

“I know,” he said then paused a moment before going on, “We had a fight and hadn’t gotten to the apologize and make up part of it. Hoping to get to that when he gets back.”

The worry became more pronounced when she asked, “Is it always going to be like that? You two fighting.”

Clint took a sip of his coffee to give himself some time to think about his answer but ended up just saying whatever popped into his head anyway. “Don’t know. But I do know I’m not giving up on this. Like I told your brother I am in this for the long run.”

The brunette thought over those words for a moment before speaking again. “I cannot say I am not happy to hear that. Pietro had been going from relationship to relationship so quickly, leaving the moment it got uncomfortable for him. I had my doubts about this one, but he insisted it was going to be different.” 

“It’s not over yet,” Clint insisted. “But until he gets back there’s no use worrying about it. Not when we can worry about him doing something foolish while he’s on mission.”

That got a smile from Wanda as she retorted, “He’s not as bad as you so there isn’t so much to worry about.”

“Sharp tongues are a Maximoff family trait, hunh?” 

“Perhaps,” she answered as she got up. “You should probably get some sleep. We still have team training to do in a couple of hours.”

“Don’t need to be well rested to get your ass kicked,” he told her then downed the rest of his coffee as he waved her good-bye as she left.

Clint was right on the spot about getting his ass kicked as he was easily taken out by Rhodey’s paintball bullets when he slipped from where he had perched himself in a tree. He at least managed to not completely fall out of it, just get stuck with his legs hanging on a higher branch than the one his upper body fell down to. He clung to the branch tightly trying to figure out how to get down without falling. 

Thankfully Wanda was the one to find him first after he was mercilessly attacked and helped him down with her telekinesis. That did not save him from the look of worry Steve gave him at the end of training. 

He ended up telling Clint, after the rest of the team was dismissed, that if he was feeling unwell he needed to go to the medic office, which lead to Clint having to convince him that he was fine without letting him know the true reason he was out of sorts. It was tempting to tell the man the truth. The reaction was going to be priceless, but all Clint could think of was that he could not let Pietro miss out on that.

He was not sure how he made it through the rest of the day but at some point he passed out from exhaustion on a couch in one of the recreational rooms in front of a movie. When he woke up it was to a dark room that he stumbled across to turn the lights on. Of course when he flipped the switch he remembered he could have used a voice command instead then fought the urge to hit his head against the wall. 

With the lights on he noticed that there was a piece of paper safety pinned to his sleeve. He pulled it off confused at how it got there until he opened the paper and recognized Natasha’s handwriting immediately. He about jumped for joy when he saw what was written on it: He’s waiting for you.

He immediately went to Pietro’s room and knocked on his door eagerly. When he got no answer he felt a bit of a panic set in and that Natasha could be wrong. Or he figured he could be in the bathroom or something and decided to try knocking again. When he got no answer again he thought to go find Natasha to figure out what exactly her vague message was about. As he was going to leave the door finally opened and a sleepy and annoyed Pietro was blinking out from inside the room. He looked surprised to see Clint there and asked, “Do you know what time it is?”

Clint knew he needed to focus on talking to Pietro but he could not help but take note of how he was looking. Between being too tired to try to mask a faint pout for being woken up and the bed head he was sporting made him look cute. The bare chest and legs as he apparently just slept in his boxer briefs were much less cute but made up for it by being their usual hot selves. He felt he was robbed when Pietro left before he woke up after they slept together and he did not get to see the younger man in this state.

But he got himself to focus on the task on hand before he let his mind drift. “No,” he answered honestly eventually, “but I’m going to assume late in the night.”

“Three o’clock.”

“Sorry, I just woke up and found out you were back,” Clint explained. “And I know it’s late but I want to be able to sleep in my own bed again.” 

That was just met with a confused look. “What’s wrong with your bed?”

“We had sex in it, so it’s awkward. And the cot I’m using is not very comfortable.”

Pietro looked a bit guilty at that. “We are both awake now,” he mumbled moving back to make way for Clint to come in.

As Pietro took a seat on the edge of his bed Clint sat at the desk in the room that was on the same side of the bed Pietro was on. It always amazed him at how clean Pietro’s room was, not that he had many chances to be in it before but each time he was it looked near spotless.

As he was busy admiring the younger man’s room Pietro spoke up, “I don’t think I know how to do this right. I’ve never had a relationship that was supposed to last.”

The honesty off the bat threw Clint off and he had to take a moment to let the words sink in. An uneasy feeling began to take form in his stomach as it did. Even thinking about it hurt but Clint had to know and asked, “Do you want to end it?”

“No!” Pietro answered before the last syllable of the question came out of his mouth. “I want to be with you. I just don’t know how.”

The relief of that answer lifted the weight of this going the other way because this was something Clint could deal with. He smiled at the other man then told him, “Neither do I. I’ve never dated you before so I really don’t know that much more than you on how to make this work. All past relationships give me are a general idea but they also give me plenty of examples that what worked with one person completely blew up in my face with another.” 

Pietro let his disappointment show but Clint was expecting that. He remembered too well being younger and hoping there was a surefire way to keep a relationship together. He learned the hard way that was a pipe dream but at least figured out how to keep things from blowing up by following some basics.

“Starting with something like trust helps,” he offered, then grimaced before adding, “Which is something I need to work on more honestly. So I don’t blow up on you again for no reason.” 

Pietro had a wry smile on his face as he reminded him, “Well we did meet as enemies.”

Clint nodded. “So did Natasha and I, and she’s basically family now. In fact she also tried to get me killed when I first met her.”

“Then perhaps there is hope for us after all.” With that Pietro finally began to look relaxed. 

Clint then got up for the chair to go over to sit next to the younger man. “There always was. But I am sorry about how I acted at the diner. I just went into auto-pilot mode with the whole de-escalation thing.”

Pietro bit his lower lip before he finally responded. “I am sorry too. I do have that soft spot for kids and just saw the danger they would be in. Didn't think much past that.”

Clint scooted closer so he could place an arm behind the younger man as he nuzzled the side of his face then to say in his ear, “I love you.”

Pressed against him he could feel the small hitch in Pietro’s breath at the words. The white and black haired man shifted to face him better so he could kiss him gently. “I love you too,” he said quietly before daring to look Clint in the eyes. 

He could have held that gaze forever but a hand placed on his thigh got his mind shifting gears to something else they could be doing that could be just as intimate. If there was one thing they seemed to be on the same wavelength for it was their bodies. So when he leaned in to kiss Pietro’s neck the younger man had no trouble making himself accommodating for him. 

He trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder. But Pietro stopped him from going any further than that. “Your clothes,” was all he had to say to explain why. 

As much as he hated to he pulled away to begin to shed his clothes, tossing them away from the bed once he got a piece off. Pietro used the break to divest his lone garment so they could start back up once they were both naked. 

Instead of picking up where he left off Clint fell back on the bed, pulling a very willing Pietro down with him. The made out as they shifted to get their bodies fully on the bed then Clint pulled Pietro on top of him as he rolled over to his back. 

The speedster gave him a puzzled look at the action. “Thought we could change things up this time around,” he told him with a smirk, “Turn around being fair play and all that.” 

The smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Pietro kissed him hard and passionately. Clint took that as approval, especially when the younger man took hold of his penis to pump it to full hardness from its semi-rigid state.

Clint returned the favor but found Pietro was basically completely hard already. “Wait,” his lover gasped as Clint had still gone ahead and begun giving him a hand job.

Pietro pulled himself away to get a tube of lube from his nightstand by his bed. When he returned Clint had spread his legs for him. The younger man settled between them then put some lube on his index finger that he used to spread it on Clint’s asshole. 

“That’s it,” Clint told him encouragingly. “Feel free to take your time.”

Pietro looked at him a bit concerned. “Having second thoughts?”

“No, it’s just been a long time.”

The younger man nodded then applied more lube to the area. This time he ventured to push just the tip of his finger in the entrance. When it went in without too much resistance he pushed the finger the rest of the way in to the tight passage.

“That’s good,” Clint told him as he relaxed his body so he could take the intrusion better.

He let out a moan when the searching finger in him brushed against his prostrate. Pietro then withdrew the finger to slick it with lube along with another then slowly pushed the two in to start stretching out his hole. Clint let out small moans as he did, concentrating on the pleasure he was getting and ignoring any of the discomfort. 

Pietro suddenly stopped moving his fingers to look at Clint’s face as he asked. “You want to trust me more right?”

Clint looked at him a bit stunned by the sudden stop. He bit back the question that jumped into his head at first, knowing that was not what he should be doing if he was going to be true to his word. But he thought he had reason to be wary at least with fingers up his ass so he cautioned, “Trust is something built with openness and honesty.”

Pietro gave him a small smile with a touch of deviousness gleaming in his eyes. “Then I want to see if I can use my powers to create some vibrations for you.”

The older man tried to figure out how exactly that would work as he asked the obvious, “With your fingers inside me?”

“If it feels anything less then pleasant you just say the word and I will stop,” Pietro assured him as he used his free hand to rub Clint’s thigh in a comforting manner.

“What word would that be?”

“I would assume ‘stop’, or ‘no’.”

The archer took a deep breath as he came to his decision. “Those are good. Um, I guess try away?”

He got a nod and that was all the warning he had before Pietro sped up his fingers in a way to create vibrations with them. Clint had never really used sex toys before but with the jolt of pleasure that ripped through him he wondered if he had been missing out on something. Even though Pietro soon stopped with a look of concern the older man could not find the words he wanted to say at first, as he was still lost in the sensation. “Clint?” his lover asked concerned.

He shook his head to try to convey that Pietro had nothing to worry about but he just began to pull out his fingers. “No, no,” he said, finally regaining speech.

But Pietro pulled out completely looking panicked. It was then that he remembered about saying that ‘no’ was one of the stop words and cursed. “Yes, I meant yes,” he said, annoyed at himself. “It was good, intense, but good. I’m good for more.”

“Get your signals straight then,” Pietro chided, as he put more lube on his fingers before inserting them once again.

When Pietro vibrated his fingers again it was not as powerful as the first time but that was fine with Clint. He could enjoy the sensation better this time around even though he was quickly reduced to a moaning mess as he bucked his hips trying to fuck himself on Pietro’s fingers.

He was not able to give Pietro any warning when he felt the familiar sensations of an orgasm. He just cried out his name as his cock began to shoot out his seed over the both of them. 

As he began to collect himself as his orgasm receded he felt Pietro pull his fingers out of him. The younger man pulled himself up to hover over Clint to plant a kiss on his lips. The older man pulled him down as he deepened the kiss. It is then he feels a hardness against him that reminded him that he should make sure he did something to return the favor even though it will be some time before he is ready for another go himself.

He rolled them over to move down Pietro’s body to better hold his still hard cock in his hand. “Let me help you with this.”

“Better take responsibility for your actions,” the other man playfully accused. 

Clint just smiled before he leant over to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head. He got a gasp from Pietro from that which encouraged him to continue to use his tongue along the length of the member. When that got the younger man to start moaning he began to massage his balls with a free hand to make him get louder.

“Clint,” Pietro moaned after a while. The archer swore it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and he wanted nothing more to hear it again. 

He moved from simply licking the other man’s cock to put his mouth around the head and sucking. He had to hold Pietro’s hips down as they began to buck, pushing his member further into Clint’s mouth. He could hear the younger man saying things in Sokovian, reminding Clint that he really needed to brush up on the language so he could catch more than just a word or two of it. He could at least get the general gist of it and knew it was all good things. He continued sucking his cock, taking in as much as he could as he bobbed his head up and down the length.

He may not have powers to get creative with but that did not mean he did not have a trick or two up his sleeve. He hummed then smiled when he heard Pietro gasp again. He continued that and soon he had fingers running over his short hair and his name being called out repeatedly. It did not take a genius to figure out he was close now so Clint sped up the pace and intensity. 

There was not much warning before Pietro finally came, just a couple short tugs on Clint’s hair. He came calling out Clint’s name as the older man swallowed the cum as it spurted out of his cock. 

Only when his member had shot its last load did Clint move to take his mouth off of it. He licked the softening shaft clean before moving to lie next to Pietro. The younger man pulled him in for a deep kiss that Clint was more than happy to comply with. 

Eventually they broke apart to breath. Pietro fell back but moved his head to the side so he could still look at Clint. The older man stayed lying on his side next to him, noticing how tired Pietro looked, reminding him that he did wake him up in the middle of the night. And he had no idea how much rest he got while he was on mission.

“So, you think this can work out after all?” Clint asked softly as he brushed a lock of white hair out of Pietro’s face.

Pietro smiled softly as he lost the battle to keep his eyes open. “It has perks I’d like to keep.”

“Talking about perks, you ready to tell our fearless leader about our relationship status change?”

Pietro chuckled, a grin crossing his face even though it was half hidden by the pillow under his head by now. “Ready when you are.”

Clint gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Then be here in the morning.”

There was a response but it was sleepily muttered, mostly into the pillow, so he could not quite make out the words. He was sure he got the meaning though as he watched Pietro completely relax as he fell asleep.

He waited for Pietro to be sound asleep before getting up to clean them up a bit from their earlier love making before he settled himself in to get some sleep. As he began to doze off he was overcome by the desire never to have to go without someone to share a bed with. While he knew there were no guarantees about them making it he still wanted to believe that he would never have to find another now that he was with Pietro. No matter what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the main story is done! Still have an epilogue to write but I hope I can actually manage to keep that short. Unlike this chapter that ended up longer than originally planned.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Pietro update Steve on their relationship status.

When Clint had asked to talk to Steve with Pietro he could see the blond super soldier readying himself as if he were going into a battlefield. He asked them to come to his office, probably because he felt that he was in the best position to stop something if it started in there.

 

“I hope things are going alright between the two of you,” Steve began once they were in the office. While he kept his voice even his eyes darted back and forth between them and he could not stop his brow from slightly furrowing.

 

“They’re going better than we had hoped actually,” Clint said, relaxed. The look of distrust did sting a little, but Steve had not really seen the two of them together outside of training lately and they were still on rocky ground at that time. He also seemed to be the last to hear anything from the rumor mill, something that they had been hoping to hold true this time so they could blindside him with their news.

 

“You had low expectations then,” Pietro shot at Clint with a dubious look.

 

He just smiled back, “Considering my expectations were ‘this was never going to happen’, yea, bottom of the barrel. But they are rising.”

 

Steve was clearly not prepared for a calm conversation and shrugged his shoulders. “What are you two doing outside of deciding to weird me out?”

 

They both answered together but Clint went with “Dating.”, as Pietro said, “Sleeping together.”

 

It was hard to tell if Steve heard either answer as he just looked at them and blinked afterwards. He then looked a bit confused as he asked them, “Are you doing this as a prank for someone? A dare? Because I’m sure you two could think of something better.”

 

Putting aside the humor he found in the situation Clint knew he was going to have to be dead serious if he was going to get Steve to believe them. He dropped his shoulders and made sure to look him in the eye when he answered, “Steve, we’re actually serious about the dating and sleeping together. I know we didn’t make things obvious to basically anyone who doesn’t know us like the back of their hands, but we’re trying the relationship thing. And since that could affect missions we thought you needed to know.”

 

Clint let Steve take a moment to let it sink in. Pietro did not seem so patient as Clint caught him looking like he was going to speak up. He placed a hand on the younger man’s arm to get his attention and give him a small shake of his head. Thankfully Pietro decided to be cooperative and kept quiet.

 

It was then Steve that spoke up next after witnessing the silent exchange. Looking back and forth between the two he began, “So you and Pietro. I mean, you and…”

 

“Clint.” Pietro finished for him moving over to sling an arm around the archer’s waist and lean in against him. “How far do we need to go to prove it to you?” he asked mischievously, as he placed his free hand on the other man’s chest.

 

That even brought out a bit of a blush with Clint though he knew it paled in comparison with how red it made Steve.

 

Steve did his best to keep composed but he was back to doing the awkward shoulder shrug thing he did when he felt lost. “No, I’ll take your word for it.”

 

He looked away from them for a quick moment before addressing them again. “So this is a serious thing? I mean, you’re not, um, you’re staying together.”

 

“That is the plan,” Clint answered, starting to feel remorseful now about doing this to his friend.

 

When Steve did not answer straight away Clint caved and gave him something easier to react to, “Trust me, I didn’t see it coming.”

 

While the line was overused to the point he and Pietro avoided it like the plague, he knew it would work in getting a bit of a smile with Steve. It was worth the pinch Pietro gave him in protest of it. The taller man took no notice of it and just shook his head with a sigh. Steve could not help keeping the small smile on his face when he addressed them, “You’re adults and I’ll trust you. But I don’t want you two going on missions together without completing some team training just to make sure you’re not going to distract each other.”

 

“Fair enough,” Clint said as he could see Pietro nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye.

 

Still not able to shake his guilt the archer offered, “As a word of advice I would try to avoid letting Natasha know you were blindsided by this. She won’t believe you but she’ll focus on getting you to tell the truth than getting right to making fun of you for being oblivious.”

 

“Thanks for the tip,” Steve told him, looking much more comfortable than before even though his earlier blush had not completely let his face. “Is that all you two had for me, or is there anything else you want to surprise me with?”

 

“Clint’s pregnant,” Pietro deadpanned. He earned a questioning look from Clint and an exasperated look from Steve.

 

The super soldier shook his head. “I’m blaming my first gray hairs on you two.”

 

“Thanks Steve,” Clint said with a smile, knowing that they were basically dismissed at that point so he began to veer himself with his boyfriend out of the office.

 

At least with that out of the way they headed towards one of the rec rooms that they had Natasha and Wanda waiting for them in. Apparently Wanda had been complaining about never seeing Pietro anymore now the two had made up and of course Natasha would want to get all the details she could about their meeting with Steve. Clint planned on leaving out some things for Steve’s sake though. She was going to have enough of a field day to last a good few months with this already, she really did not need more ammo when it came to teasing the man.

 

All in all Clint was feeling pretty good about things. Despite a bit of a rocky start things were looking good and if he had any say in it they would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally done with this. I feel rather proud of that fact though I probably won't be doing any multi-chapter fic for at least a little while. 
> 
> But thank you everyone who has patiently waited for me to finish this.


End file.
